Amu For Christmas
by SoftCoyote
Summary: Ikuto is home finally! Amu wants to visit him! Will this one night turn into something unexpected? Rated T for obvious implying but nothing beyond implying. One shot. Amuto. Please Read and Review, no matter how much you dislike it! Opinions welcome!


**My first Shugo Chara and Christmas fanfiction. Story might be cliché but oh well. Please tell me if you like it or not! I love every type of review! Oh and about the censor, I'd rather imply than write it because I'm clueless in that topic no matter how much stuff I read. So don't be too upset if you are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

The weather is cold, way too cold. Then why am I walking to Ikuto-kun's house on a night like this? I mean, I'm glad he's back home and all taking a break from looking for his father, but I can't believe there is any sane reason for me to go visit him!

_Because you haven't seen him since before middle school and now you're almost done with high school? Or maybe it's because you are finally giving in to your feelings because you and Tadase-kun broke up, so now you feel no guilt in seeing him?_

Who really knows? What I do know is that now I am walking in this awful weather, which looks like it is going to turn into a full-blown blizzard soon.

When I reach his house I hesitate before knocking, what was a really stupid mistake. Mainly because Ikuto-kun had opened the door and was leaning against the doorframe, smirking at me. I should have known he would be waiting for me.

"Amu…," The lack of honorifics causes what little I heat left to rush to my face. "Still the same as ever I see. Except that you've grown a little," I looked to where he was staring.

"And you're still the same pervert," I exclaim as I slap him!

He just smirked some more. "Come in, you look cold."  
"Gee, thanks for the observation."  
A laugh escapes his lips as he beckons me inside. "What's that in your hand?"

For a moment, I have no idea what he means until I look down at my hand. "Oh! This? Just a Christmas gift for you," I hand it over to him and he sets it on a table. "Well, are you going to open it?"

"Later," He smiles and helps me take off my jacket and scarf. I take off my boots and he leads me into the living room. "For now let's just get you warm and dry. Hot chocolate?"

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll be fine!"

"No trouble at all just go sit by the fire and warm up," He gives me a shove into the living room and leaves to go make the hot chocolate. It was a simple room. Two plain couches, one that seated three people and one that seated two facing each other. In between them is a dark wooden table and directly in line with the table is the fireplace. It's lit, and casting natural light upon the room, creating a cozy atmosphere.

"Enjoying what you see? Or does it look bad," Ikuto-kun came from behind me, causing me to jump from the scare.

"Ikuto-kun! Don't do that! And actually," I go and sit on the couch that sits three people. Ikuto-kun looked kind of disappointed. "I like it. It's cozy and warm."

"Thanks, glad you think so," He sits down directly next to me and hands me my mug of hot chocolate. As I took a sip, the warmth of it flowed through me, and I could feel my numb fingers. However, he sets his mug down on the table and rests hi head in his hands, elbow on knee, and looks up at me… just staring at me.

"Ummm, Ikuto-kun, w-what are you doing," I asked, feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Staring at you," he smiled. He has such a handsome smile, it's hard not to notice. I shouldn't be thinking this… he's still a pervert!

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful," I couldn't believe it! He said it so matter of fact like, that I just couldn't help but to blush! However, blushing wasn't the only thing I did. I ended up spitting out what was in my mouth, spraying hot chocolate everywhere! That's not the worst of it though. I jumped. Into the air. Hot chocolate was all over the front of me, and I was lying on my back on the ground. How embarrassing!

Ikuto-kun was laughing at me as he was moving down on the ground next to me. "Amu, you are such a klutz!"

"I-Ikuto-kun! It's not funny! It burns," I whimper.

He stopped laughing and just smiled at me. Well, then I guess we are going to have to fix that," He laid down on his side, staring into my eyes.

Glaring at him I said. "Oh really? And how do we plan to do that?"

I went to get up. "Simple," Ikuto-kun said. He grabbed my hand and began kissing me, lightly pushing back down on the ground. At first, I'm thinking this is kind of nice, but then I remember how much of a pervert he is! Not only that, but his hand is slowly making it's way under my shirt.

"I-I-I-IKUTO-KUN! NO NO NO NO NO," If it was even possible, I had a feeling my face was redder than a cherry. Quickly, I scrambled to get away from me, but looking at Ikuto-kun's face, he didn't even seem phased. In fact, he seemed pleased!

"And why not," he asked, smirking, inching closer.

`"B-B-Because! It's wrong! It… it… it..." Oh no, I can't think of anything else! And I'm stuttering! This is so embarrassing!

Still smirking, Ikuto-kun moves closer still, coming up next to me. "It's what you want, is it not?"  
Blushing even more, I reply. "N-No! W-W-Why w-would you t-think that? PERVERT," I scramble to get even further away from him but Ikuto-kun grabs my wrist and pulls me closer!

"Amu," He says in that irresistible tone of his. "Don't fight it."

I look into his eyes, and deep down I know he's right. This is really what I've always wanted, but have been too afraid to admit. Even when I was with Tadase-kun.

"Amu," He says again, this time gently kissing me on the lips. I give in and kiss him back, and his hands resume what he was doing.

**-CENSOR-**

**

* * *

**

I hear my cell phone ringing, but right now I don't really care about that. Ikuto-kun and I are snuggled against each other by the fireplace enjoying each other's company.

"Ikuto-kun! You never opened the gift I brought! Don't you want to know what it is," I ask.

"Not really," he says, staring into my eyes.

"But I worked hard to make it!"

"Amu," He kisses me on the cheek. "You are my Christmas gift, and the only gift that I want," Before I can protest he kisses me on the lips, causing my insides to be filled with warmth.

"Iku-to… kun," I tried not using the honorifics, but failed only causing me to blush.

"Amu?"

"I… love you," I look at him.

He smiles. "And I love you."

* * *

**So, I would appreciate it if you would review this. I don't care if you didn't like it, just let me know! Stuff like that is important! Please and Thank You! =^..^=**


End file.
